krismodfandomcom-20200215-history
...Back To The Garden
...Back To The Garden 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Follow Neil into the depot *Threaten the hostages *Free Todd *Leave through the loading dock *Shoot the police *Enter Trey's van *Shoot the pursuing police Script ''During free roam, Neil calls Lis 'Neil: '''You ready to get my boy back? '''Lis: '''Hell fucking yeah. Where we meeting? '''Neil: '''At Trey's house. I'll see you there. ''Lis hangs up. The mission "...Back To The Garden" is now available. After arriving at Trey's house, a cutscene occurs Lis walks up to Trey's van as Neil, Kane, and Trey are all standing near the van, holding weapons and talking 'Lis: '''Hey gentlemen. '''Neil: '''Hey Lis. Anyway, Kane, it's like I've been telling you. Gonna go in and we're not coming back here until we've got Todd. '''Trey: '''Anyway, we'd better get a move on, yeah? It's getting late. '''Neil: '''Yeah. Trey, you drive and park behind the sign, I'll explain on the way. ''The four of them enter the van. Trey enters the drivers seat and starts it as Neil gets into the passenger seat while Lis and Kane climb into the back. The scene then cuts to Trey pulling his van out onto the main road on the way to the depot as Renegade Rewind Rewound plays over the radio. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''Alright, so here's the plan. Trey, you park behind the sign that you see when you're coming into town. Kane and Lis, you guys stick with me and follow my orders. Once we got Todd, we take him back to Trey's. Trust me, I planned this out- '''Kane: '''And that's the plan? Trey calls me, like, ten minutes ago, asking me if I want to free Todd and kick ass. '''Neil: '''Alright, so Todd's being held by some Bobcat Security guys, just found that out from a ransom note with Lis. They want a cut of your guys' take from the robbery, and Lis said that there was no way you guys were gonna give up those TVs. Plus, they got my boy, and ain't no parent should bury his kid. ''Neil turns around in his seat to look at Kane & Lis 'Neil: '''Ain't no parents should bury their kid, yeah? Remember that whenever you guys have kids. ''Neil turns back around as Kane shrugs at Lis. The scene then cuts to Trey pulling the van over to the side of the road outside of the depot '''Trey: '''Alright, you three get over there, I'll park, you get Todd, you bring him to me, sound good? '''Neil: '''I'm ready. '''Kane: ''*Over Neil* Let's fucking save our amigo. ''Neil, Lis, and Kane all exit the van and close the doors behind them as Trey drives away The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to follow Neil into the depot alongside Kane. During the run, a short conversation erupts Neil: 'Alright, stick with me and I'll lead us there. '''Kane: '''What, Trey help you with finding your way around? '''Neil: '''Yep. Smart kid. Now get your guns ready, cause once we go in there, they won't let us out without a fight. '''Kane: '''Oh yeah, I'm ready to go! Fuck the man, let's get out boy back! '''Neil: '''Good deal. Kane, you still got the bomb- '''Lis: '''Bomb? I don't remember a bomb being part of the plan. '''Neil: '''Of course a bomb's gonna be part of the plan if you gotta break through a vault that's more than likely holding my boy, considering the blueprints. '''Kane: '''It ain't fancy though, just a cheap cell phone and some nitromethane. Enough to take down the vault, but not what's inside. Hell, we might be able to get some cash while we're at it. '''Neil: '''There's more important matters at hand, you can save the cash for later. '''Kane: '''It'd be good payback- '''Neil: '''At a later date. '''Kane: '''Man, you're such a buzzkill. ''The player enters the depot. After entering the depot, a short cutscene occurs Neil, Lis, and Kane both run into the front part of the depot and point their guns at the various people, with Kane running up to a locked door that allows access to the rest of the building guarded by another guard behind bulletproof glass 'Neil: '''Alright motherfuckers, you know why we're here! ''A woman standing in the lobby tries to run out the doors the three of them came through, but Lis pushes her back and points her weapon at her, yelling out to her 'Lis: '''Get the fuck down there! '''Neil: '''Alright, everyone pays attention, nobody gets hurt- '''Kane: '''Open the door or you cocksuckers're gonna get worse than hurt! ''Kane hits the glass with the stock of his gun as a security guard buzzes the door open. Kane then kicks it in and runs in, pointing his gun at the people in the office as Neil and Lis follow. Neil runs up to the guard and ties his hands together as Lis and Kane look on with their guns pointed, with Neil talking to the guard as he ties him up 'Neil: '''Put your hands behind your back, you won't get a shell in your head- '''Security Guard: '''Goddamnit, not this again! '''Kane: '''Alright, I'll handle the bomb. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to threaten the hostages by pointing her gun at them, causing them to get up into the back room. Whilst doing so, Neil and Lis yell at the hostages '''Lis: '''Get in the fucking back! '''Neil: ''*Same time as Lis* In the back! Go on! ''Once all the hostages are in the backroom, Neil closes the door as Kane runs through the ones leading to the vault Kane: 'Alright, the timer's set for ten- ''Suddenly, an explosion is heard as the three of them duck as the building shakes. Once they regain footing, the player is instructed to free Todd alongisde Neil and Kane. On the way to the vault, Neil, Lis, and Kane make small talk 'Neil: '''That was a big explosion, you sure that worked? '''Kane: '''Had to, you didn't hear the blast? Now let's go find Todd! '''Lis: '''Slow and steady Kane, slow and steady. ''Once they near the vault, a short cutscene occurs The three of them enter the vault and find Todd tapped to a chair that was knocked over with tape over his mouth, making a muffled screaming noise. The three of them run over to him and cut off the tape as Neil talks to him '''Kane: '''I got the tape! '''Neil: ''*Over Kane* Todd, you're fucking alive! Hot damn! ''Kane cuts Todd free and rips the tape off his mouth as Todd yells out to Neil, eventually hugging him once he stands himself up Todd: 'Uncle Neil! You're alive! '''Neil: '''You're goddamn right, we're busting you out of here! '''Lis: '''Hey, you guy bring another gun for Todd? '''Neil: '''Shit, forgot. I'll stay here with him then, make sure nobody's out to get him. '''Kane: '''How about us? '''Neil: '''You and Lis go out, get Trey to come here, and we'll all go home together- '''Lis: '''Right, c'mon Kane! ''Lis and Kane leave the vault The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to leave through the loading dock. On the way to the loading dock, a conversation erupts 'Kane: '''How're we gonna tell Trey to meet us here rather than there? '''Lis: '''Try texting him or some shit. '''Kane: '''Alright, I'll stay here and talk to him, you go out and deal with the cops- '''Lis: '''What? '''Kane: '''What, do you think I can fucking shoot at people and talk on the phone at the same time? ''Kane takes cover near the loading dock door and pulls out his phone. The player is then instructed to shoot the attacking police Once the player kills all the attacking police in the area, Kane then exits his cover and yells out to Lis 'Kane: '''Looks like all of 'em, I'll tell Todd and his old man to meet us out here! ''A short cutscene then plays of Trey driving his van and parking it in the parking lot as Kane, Lis, Todd, and Neil run out of the depot. Neil and Kane both open the rear doors so they can climb in with Todd while Lis climbs into the front seat. Once she climbs into the front seat, Trey talks to her 'Trey: '''What took you guys so long? '''Lis: '''Just shut up and drive before the cops notice us! ''Trey shrugs and pulls out of the parking lot The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to shoot the pursuing police cars who are chasing after Trey's van, which begin chasing the van and shooting at it after Trey pulls out onto the main road. Once the cops come into view, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''Mehr verdammt Polizei! ''*More fucking police!* 'Kane: '''I thought you killed them all back at the depot! '''Lis: '''Fucking hell, I'll try to get these off our backs. '''Neil: '''Good deal. Todd, you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they? '''Todd: '''They strapped me to a chair in a vault and fed me on nothing but stale bread and flat pop- '''Neil: '''That's awful! '''Todd: '''I know! Good thing you guys came and saved me when you did, otherwise I'd probably off myself- '''Neil: '''Hey, don't let me catch you talking like that- '''Trey: '''Guys, I see a fucking train- '''Lis: '''Aw fuck, you gotta get off this road and beat the train! '''Trey: '''I can't beat the train in this...this- '''Kane: '''This hippie van from the '60s? '''Trey: '''I wouldn't agree with that description, but yes! '''Kane: '''Don't be a fucking pussy, man! We just freed Todd, we ain't gonna lose him or anyone else in this rape van just because some hippie's got too much sand in his vagina to turn a few tricks! '''Trey: '''Alright you fucking psycho cunt, I'll fucking do this just for fucking you! And if we get crushed by this fucking train, you remember this! ''As Trey speeds towards some nearby train tracks on the way to his house, a train approaches from the right, much like in the original GTA 5 prologue. While crossing the tracks, all the occupants of the van scream in terror as the van misses the train while crossing the tracks. The train, meanwhile, destroys any police cars that were chasing after the van that the player didn't destroy. After the miss, a short cutscene occurs as the scene cuts to the front of Trey's house Trey quickly stops his van in front of his barn and the occupants exit. Neil, Todd, and Kane exit from the back of the van as Lis & Trey walk over to meet him 'Todd: '''Damn Trey, you need, like, seatbelts or some shit back there, you're a fucking awful driver! '''Trey: '''True. Probably should've let Lis drive. But you know what? We fucking made it out alive, yeah! We went in, kicked ass, and got fucking Todd back! ''All of them cheer as Neil begins to talk 'Neil: '''Right, I'm probably gonna go home now, though. One, cops're gonna be looking and two, it's been one hell of a long day. How 'bout you, Todd? '''Todd: '''I'm set here- '''Neil: '''You sure? '''Todd: '''Yeah, I'm pretty sure. '''Neil: '''Alright...well, uh, I'll be back at the house if you need me. So long, folks. ''Neil walks over to his car and drives away as the others talk 'Kane: '''Right, so who's going down to the rave to celebrate Todd's freedom? '''Trey: '''I;d love to, but I gotta think of something to do with that cunt in my basement. Lis and I talked about it earlier, so...yeah. '''Lis: '''And I just wanna chill, so I'll be set. '''Kane: '''Alright then, so Todd, it's you and me, guy's night out! '''Todd: '''Fuck yeah, always hardcore! ''Kane & Todd walk away, chanting the lyrics to "Always Hardcore" as Lis and Trey stay behind and talk '''Kane & Todd: ''*Fading out into the background* Hey, hey, hey, yeah...hey...hey...always hardcore! '''Lis: '''So, speaking of that nazi, you set up any deals yet? '''Trey: '''Nope. I thought of a circumstance, we give you your nazi back, you stay out of our town- '''Lis: '''Will that roll by with them? '''Trey: '''Good point...well, I gotta go. Later on, amigo. '''Lis: '''Sure thing amigo, later. ''Trey walks into his house as Lis walks away Mission passed. Shortly after completing the mission, Lis's mom calls her phone Lis: '''Yeah? '''Mom: ''*Surprised* Elisabeth! Thank god you're alright! '''Lis: '''Of course I'm alright. Just because Dad kicked me out, that doesn't mean I'm sucking dick behind the Brutal Burger. '''Mom: '''No, it's not that. The depot out of town got robbed, haven't you heard? It's all over the news! '''Lis: '''Really? '''Mom: '''Yes, some people got killed and the police lost the people who did it, so they could be out there, wandering the streets! '''Lis: '''That's unfortunante. '''Mom: '''Yes it is, and me and your father have been talking, and with all this crime going on, we both think it'd be best if you stay with us, rather than out on the streets where you could get killed, or raped, or- '''Lis: '''Yes, Mom, I understand. Tell Dad I said thanks, I'll be around soon. In the meantime, you have to stop worrying. ''Lis hangs up